Existing application programs operating on documents may provide functionality for animation of diagrams included in the documents. Animation may be characterized as adding a special visual or sound effect to elements in a diagram. For example, an application program may be used in producing slides for a presentation. The presenter may utilize animation when creating diagrams included in the presentation to affect the manner in which the elements included in the diagrams are displayed. Existing applications may allow animation of individual elements, such as objects or shapes, in a diagram. In order to have a same set of animations apply to multiple elements, a user may have to manually specify the animations for each element in a diagram. In the event the user modifies an element included in, or adds an element to, an animated diagram, the user may be required to re-specify the animations for the new or modified element. Additionally, in the event a user switches diagrams, the user may have to respecify any animations for application to individual elements in the new diagram.